


The Perfect Shot

by gooseneck



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooseneck/pseuds/gooseneck
Summary: Obito and his camera.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	The Perfect Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm embarrassed to post this because I have never written smut and I was also laughing at how dumb this sounded T__T so it's pretty short lol.  
> I hope it's alright tho...

Click.

The flash from the camera makes my vision blur.

He's picked up photography again ever since I bought him a new camera to replace his old one from when we were younger. He's always saying that he wants to capture as many memories as possible. 

He seems to like taking photos of me.

I'm not the most photogenic person so I always look mad when the photo is revealed. He said he's determined to get a shot of me smiling. Not just one of my "forced" smiles I've put on for others, but a genuine one. I don't really get it but, I don't question it further. It makes me wonder how he's gonna pull that off.

I guess I should have expected this though. It's pretty entertaining to see him walking around with the camera in hand. Like he's finding the perfect moment to take the shot. Whether that be while I prepare dinner, when I read, and even when I'm busy with work. 

What always catches my attention is the bright flash that emits from the camera. It blinds me for a moment. 

When my vision clears I find myself in bed. Breathing fast, covered in sweat and trying not to let lewd sounds escape my throat. I look at him and he's smiling softly.  
"Come on 'Kashi, smile for me." He rolls his hips and I gasp at the movement.

I guess this is one of the memories he wants to capture so badly. 

We're both panting heavily, but he still brings the camera up to his face, the lens focusing on me. He thrusts again and my head spins. It feels so hot. Like I'm melting and he's there to capture the moment I dissolve.

"Obito..."

"You're so beautiful Kakashi, I'm so happy that I get to capture these moments between us."  
Obito starts moving at a faster pace and this time I can't help but scream out. I feel like a mess. Flushed red, exposed and hungry for him. Hungry for the contact.

I can feel myself getting close and he moves his mouth close to my ear.  
"You're getting close, yeah? That's okay, I'll be sure to catch it right as it happens." He coos softly. 

"O-Obito... I'm-" He moves closer my face, and even with the damn camera is in the way, I can tell he's smiling. "Go on, Kakashi, I'm waiting."

At that point I'm about to lose it completely. Of course he could tell, because I hear a click and all I see is the bright flash. When my vision clears, he's brought me into an embrace, and we lie there for a moment before he lets out a small laugh.

"Well, it wasn't a smile but I'm pretty satisfied with that face you made."

I should have never bought him that damn camera.

**Author's Note:**

> God I wish I were Kakashi.


End file.
